


Sand Fur

by Quiet_roar



Category: Girls und Panzer, Hellsing
Genre: Other, Some is as blatant as a billboard, Some shipping requires squinting, all of the characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_roar/pseuds/Quiet_roar
Summary: Erwin has gone missing. Yukari plans on finding her. But the Millenium group has other plans for our blond friend.





	1. First meetings.

**Author's Note:**

> This was only meant to be one chapter, then it evolved into this thing.

            Erwin really didn’t know what happened, last thing she remembered was sitting at her desk drawing up some designs; she had no idea what she was doing in a giant room asleep on a random bed in only god-knows-where. She didn’t even remember falling asleep! It had caused quite a scare for the poor girl, needless to say, but now she had managed to calm down, slightly, and at least think clearly. She still had her tan clothes on, so that was good; her shorts weren’t off in anyway, her t-shirt wasn’t crumpled or anything, and since her tan button-up shirt was still open as she always wore it she figured it was safe to assume that it wasn’t touched.

            Mentally clearing her check-list, she decided to check her surroundings. Upon looking around and observing the room she was in, it appeared to be made entirely of metal, with only herself, the bed, a few hanging lights, and no windows; the lights appeared to sway slightly, as if the room was moving slightly. The bed was wielded to the floor and not moving an inch, and a tap on the wall proved her previous assumption that the whole structure was metal. Finding nothing of interest, or her supplies, Erwin ran her hand along the wall, stopping as it slid across a raised metal outline.

            “Well, I found the door at least; so I guess this isn’t a pit or any other sort of gruesome trap.” She muttered to herself. Knowing that helped calm her down further, but really didn’t help her solve how she got here, or even where she was.

_All metal, no windows, little movement. I’m either on a boat or in the air. No, that’s stupid._ Erwin mused to herself, pacing around the room, more confused now than before. _If I were on a boat I’d hear seagulls and know, jeeze that was a stupid thought._ Erwin quickly berated herself, having lived on boat for about two years, she would have known if she were on any sort of ocean-bound vessel. _But the air…well, I’m not on a plane, at least not likely; helicopters are way too small, and I’m sure they’re pretty loud. So then what else?_

Erwin didn’t have time to think about it much longer as the door she had found slid open. Standing in the doorway was a surprisingly tall man wearing a long coat and a hat. _Why is this guy wearing a coat_ _like the Deutsches Afrikakorps Greatcoat? And a…_ _M43 officer's cap? And why does it have something similar to the Totenkopf symbol on it? Oh god I was abducted by Nazis somehow._ Erwin backed away from the larger man, not quite sure what to make of her current situation. So far he hadn’t done anything, but he seemed to get tired of standing in the doorway and jerked his head to one side before spinning around.

“You want me to follow you?” Erwin questioned, curious as to why the man didn’t simply say so; he only nodded and waited for her to follow. “Ha, funny. How about no?” Erwin hissed, glaring at the man; this clearly did not amuse the tall man as he stormed over to Erwin and hoisted her over his shoulder, you’d think she was just a towel with how easy it was for him.

“Put me down now! I’m not going to be part of whatever stupid plan you maniacs have!” Erwin screeched, attempting to beat the man into dropping her. All she managed to do was knock off the man’s hat, which he caught before it hit the ground; she was a bit surprised to see that the man had white hair, usually that wasn’t too good, especially since he seemed to have red eyes. The man didn’t put his hat back on, but Erwin really didn’t care, as she began hitting his head, much more furious now. “I said _put me down_! I am not a fucking Nazi! My soul name is ‘Erwin’! Surely you get the idea! I’m not going to help you, now put me down!!”

Erwin continued hitting the man and screaming, and the few people that they did pass just ducked away and clung to the wall, trying to avoid the man and seemingly mad girl. Erwin did eventually stop hitting the man and screaming, mostly because it had absolutely no effect what-so-ever; and it just made her tired, and she needed energy for when she _had_ to fight. She sighed and hug like a rag-doll, pouting and glancing around the halls; the man placed his hat back on his head, figuring she was done with her tantrum.

Erwin watched the man place his cap back on, and decided to annoy him; mostly because he looked like the type with a short fuse and she figured it might result in a chance to escape. Propping herself up a bit, she reached up and flipped his cap off; he caught it though and placed back, allowing Erwin to repeat the action. The man glared at her from the corner of his eyes but didn’t do much else, just kept grabbing his cap and placing it back on his head, allowing Erwin to flip it off again. This little cycle only lasted a few more minutes as the man kicked open a door which lead to what looked to be a hospital-like room, except more filthy. The white-haired man dropped her harshly onto a metal table, quickly securing her legs and arms with straps.

“What the hell?! The fuck is this?!” She yelled, trying to free herself. She saw another man standing in the corner, his smile was rather frightening, and the fact that Erwin couldn’t see his eyes at all didn’t really help.

“Oh, Captain, the Major would like to speak with us before we begin. Something about choosing an animal.” The new man had stated to the man that had carried Erwin here. The white-haired man only nodded and they both left, leaving Erwin completely alone. Or so she thought.

            “Wow! I’ve never seen the Captain be so patient! Or heard the Doc sound so excited ever before!”

Erwin thrashed about trying to find the source of the voice, but soon enough found it as a blond boy slammed his hands down onto the table on either side of her head. He was looming over her with a sinister smirk painted across his face, if Erwin could slap him, she undoubtedly would; but she was a little too shocked by the boy’s appearance. While his hair color wasn’t really anything to freak out over, it was the fact that he also had cat ears and red-fuchsia eye; both of which were _not_ normal.

            “You’re aggravating me, and whatever you hope to accomplish by kidnapping me won’t turn out well. My friends will be looking for me-”

            “Without a doubt! But let’s skip the silly threats and nonsense, okay? Good. My name is Schrödinger, what’s yours?” The boy asked, fixing his tie so it was no longer resting on Erwin’s forehead.

            “Everyone calls me Erwin.”

            “But, that is not your name!” Schrödinger chirped, flicking his ears. “I gave you my real name, so miss, I would rather appreciate you telling me your real name. Or should I just find out myself?” He asked, seemingly petting Erwin as if to convince her that something bad would happen if she didn’t.

            “Everyone calls me Erwin, you will too.”

            “But your real name is Riko, isn’t that right?” He suddenly was on Erwin’s left, sitting rather daintily on the table. She stared at him in shock, she almost never told anyone her real name!

            “Allow me to explain Riko, I can be everywhere and nowhere. That includes your thoughts and memories!” The blond boy giggled happily. His ears twitched again as he stared at her, like he was waiting for a response; but Riko had none. Schrödinger suddenly reached up and began playing with her hair.

            “What are you doing?” Riko questioned, rather confused. No one really played with her hair, and when the Public Moral Committee made everyone conform to the rules, she was the only one to really stick out because of how her hair looked.

            “It looks like little ears! Maybe the Doc could do something based on the way your hair looks!” He giggled, still playing with her hair. He continued messing with Riko’s hair until the man with the sinister smile returned, frowning when he saw the cat-boy goofing around.

            “Schrödinger! Leave her alone and get off the table! I have to work!” The man hissed. Riko could only assume this was the person that was known as ‘Doc’, and Schrödinger quickly confirmed her assumption.

            “Aww! But she’s fun! Also, what type of animal are you going to fuse her with Doc? I was thinking some type of fox!” The cat-boy straightened up, ceasing his toying with the girl’s hair.

            “Well the Major thinks she would be better as something more delicate.”

            “Foxes are delicate!”

            The two boys continued arguing while Erwin just listened, not being able to do much else at the current moment. Though she quickly grew tired of listening to the two bicker back-and-forth about what animal she should be fused with and what ‘The Major’ would want and what might be interesting, now it was just getting boring.

            “You know, if you could make my hair longer, even a little and then combine me with a fennec fox, that might be cool.” She stated, bored out of her mind.

            “That sounds cool!”

            “Schrödinger, mind your own business. If you think it’s such a good idea then why don’t you ask the major while I make sure everything is ready? This way two things get done at once and we don’t waste time.” The Doctor muttered, shooing the cat boy out the door before closing it and turning back to Erwin.

            “So my darling, what is your name? Surely ‘Erwin’ cannot be your true name, it seems rather unfitting for a lady like you.”

            Erwin stayed quiet and glared at the man; though the cat-eared boy had found out her name, this man didn’t have to know, and clearly couldn’t find out as easily.

            “Everyone calls me Erwin. It’s my soul name, and literally the only thing I respond to at this point.” She stated in a very matter-of-fact way, which it was.

            “Ah, very well then. ‘Erwin’ it shall be. Needless to say, I believe it is time to get started.” The Doctor hummed, suddenly revealing a needle filled with some kind of liquid.

            Erwin struggled against the restraints again, determined this time to get loose; the restraints were too tight though, and she only managed to bruise her ankles and wrists. The Doctor grabbed her arm and held it tightly, jabbing the needle into her elbow and injecting the fluid; it stung badly and one would think their arm was being torn apart, but Erwin didn’t have much time to think about it. She quickly drifted into unconsciousness; a slowing, but rhythmic beeping being the last thing she heard.


	2. Wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin wakes up from surgery.

            Erwin woke up slowly, hearing the same beeping she did as she had drifted off. She was worried, and panicked, and really wanted to know what happened, but she didn’t feel like opening her eyes at the current moment. Never having been under anesthesia Erwin wasn’t really sure what to expect, but she had to force herself awake, quietly repeating ‘wake up’ to herself. Only when she heard a quiet questioning of ‘what was that?’ did she actually force her eyes open; it took all of her concentration to open both her eyes.

            Glancing around the room, she was able to see that she was right back where she started, with the only difference being the addition of a rather antagonizing cat-boy sitting calmly at the foot of the bed. She wanted to glare at him, but glaring required energy, and she just felt too tired to do anything other than go back to sleep or lay there. She moved her left hand to swat at something that was tickling her cheek, it took her a few tries, but finally the tickling strand of gold ceased bothering her.

            “Oh…my hands are free…” She muttered, looking at her hands and raising them slightly; Erwin had been so tired, she hadn’t even noticed. She also suddenly realized that what she thought was gold thread was actually her hair! It was no longer cropped short, instead extending down her back and ending mid-thigh. She found that there was a clump on each side of her head that was much shorter than the rest, and likely still stuck out like fox ears.

            “I think they look very nice on you Riko.” Schrödinger smirked, suddenly holding up a mirror for Erwin to see her reflection; to say she was shocked would be an understatement. What she thought were tufts of her hair were _actual_ fox ears, with small puffs of her own hair coming out of them; sealing the fact that they were real. Erwin sat upright and began lightly touching the ears; they looked exactly like fennec fox ears, going from her normal hair color to a sandy color, ending in thin black strands of fur at the very tips.

            “Why are they… _what are they_?” Erwin looked at Schrödinger; for once she looked like a little helpless animal, but Schrödinger knew better.

            “They are fennec fox ears! You also have a tail. I don’t know why the Doc did that, but he did for some reason.”

            Erwin suddenly noticed the fluffy _thing_ that was touching her legs; throwing off the blanket that had been covering her, she saw the tan fluffy tail that the boy had been talking about. It was tipped in black fur, and with some effort she found that the same black coloring was at the base of her tail; it looked much like her ears with sandy fur covering the rest of it. Erwin sat on her knees and observed the furry extension of her spine, she found it hard to believe that any normal human could do this in a matter of hours.

            “ _why?!_ ” That was the only thing Erwin could think of at the current moment. So far, she had fallen asleep without meaning to, been kidnapped by Nazis while she was asleep, woken up in a strange bed, been brought to an experiment room, given a sedative, been experimented on, and was awake once again with fox ears, tail, and a cat-boy staring at her. “Wait…how long have you been there?!”

            Schrödinger shrugged, “Not sure. Had to have been an hour for the operation on your ears, and hour-and-a-half for your tail, and then another hour or so waiting for you to wake up; sooo… about two hours, at the least.”

            Erwin growled, while glaring at the cat boy, folding her ears back by accident. Just the fact that he had likely been watching her that whole time added to her rage.

            “Well, my power is to be everywhere and nowhere. If you tried to kill me right now, I’d just appear by your door. This is my power. I wonder what powers the Doctor gave you?” The cat-boy mused, acting like his power explained his lack of ability to add correctly.

            “Heck if I know.” Erwin replied with another growl, noticing her tail-tip flicking slightly. She figured her ears and tail reacted to her emotions, and since she was angry, it was no wonder her ears were folded and her tail was twitching.

            Schrödinger laughed and dismissed her, leaping off the foot of the bed and twirling a bit; despite the fact that he was clearly a boy, he acted very feminine. He leaned against the wall and stared at Erwin, observing her with his usual smirk on his face; she _really_ hated it. She sat back down normally, being mindful of her newly acquired tail, and stared back at the cat-boy. It was only a few minutes before the Captain, Doc, and another man came in. The third man was a bit larger, not in the same way as the Captain; he was wearing a white suit, and seemed to have an air of superiority.

            “Ah, so, she’s finally awake.” The new man observed, gesturing his arms. Erwin added that he was very flamboyant to her mental list of personalities she had met so far; these people were about as together as a tie-die shirt.

            “Schrödinger!! What are you doing here?! Get out!” The man known as Doc yelled at the cat-boy. Schrödinger just tilted his head and flicked his ears, pretending to not understand the multi-speckled man.

            “Now, Doctor, let him hang around with our newest friend.” The large man in the white suit commented, earning a quiet grumble from the doctor and a devilish giggle from the boy. “On a different note, I hear you prefer to be called ‘Erwin’ dear child.”

            “Yes, she does; but her real name is Riko.” Schrödinger chided in, flicking his ears again. Erwin glared at him once more, grabbed one of her pillows and threw it at the annoying cat-boy as hard as she could; it didn’t do much, but he got the point.

            “I can speak for myself, thank you very much! My real name shouldn’t be any of your concern; everyone calls me Erwin. That’s it.” The tank-commander-turned-experiment hissed, crossing her arms. The new man simply nodded and left it at that, turning around to leave.

            “By the way, I am the Major. You will refer to me as such, and you will wear the uniform provided to you; no excuses.” He quickly left, with the Captain and Doctor in tow.

            Erwin was left with Schrödinger, much to the girl’s disdain. She didn’t like being here, and if everyone cared about when one member on turtle team went missing, surely they cared that she was nowhere to be found now as well.

            She looked at the cat boy and frowned, waving her hand slightly to get his attention; “When I said that my friends would be looking for me, it wasn’t a threat. One of my friends’ is named Guderian, she’s very smart when it comes to military combat and things like that. I’m not threatening, I’m warning: beware Guderian. Beware my whole team.”

* * *

 

            Caesar ran around the small house, yelling for the blonde girl who was her co-commander; they both had to know the plan for the next match. The only issue was that Erwin was nowhere to be found. So Saemonza and Oryou came home to Caesar running around, screaming threats unless Erwin showed herself.

            “Uh, isn’t Erwin with Guderian?” Saemonza questioned, knowing the two girls had set up a plan to go to some movie this week.

            “No, I’m pretty sure that’s tomorrow.” Caesar commented quickly before yelling for Erwin again.

            “Well, why don’t we call Guderian and _ask_?” Saemonza retorted to Caesar’s all-too-quick answer.

            “You do realize you have a phone and her number too, right?” Caesar replied, turning to face Saemonza. The two then proceeded to glare at each other, previous tasks completely forgotten.

            Oryou, who had stayed out of the argument, decided to use her phone to call the panzer loader. Though, with their luck, she might be on recon or something of that sort.

* * *

 

            Yukari leapt for her phone as the familiar banging of a tank firing indicated that someone was calling; once she picked it up and saw who it was, she quietly answered, not sure why Oryou would be calling her at this moment.

            “Guderian? It’s Oryou.”

            “I know, um, is something wrong? Do you guys need me to spy on someone? Does Erwin need more tank models?” Yukari questioned. Erwin generally didn’t share her ability to sew and design clothes, but she had come up with the idea to make formal attire and other things inspired by tanks; and Yukari had agreed to help.

            “What? No, look, is Erwin at your house; and if not do you know where she might be?” Oryou responded, perplexed by why Erwin was borrowing tank models from Yukari.

            “Oh….uhhh…” Yukari stayed quiet for a minute, not sure what to say. She knew there was a chance that Erwin could be at the fabric store, but she also knew that if Erwin saw her teammates there she might not be too happy. _Well, she’s not with them and not with me..oh…_ “I think Erwin might be at the local fabric store.”

            “The fabric store? Why would she be there?” Yukari could hear Caesar yell, clearly confused.

            “She was going to help me make a hat and coat like the real Guderian wore!” _please let them believe me._ Yukari pleaded to herself; it wasn’t a total lie, but also wasn’t the greatest excuse either.

            “Oh. Well, thanks, we’ll check there.” Oryou responded, a hint of disbelief in her voice.

            “And call me back if you don’t find her! Okay?” Yukari half-pleaded. As far as she could tell, the only other places Erwin could be would be below the ship or on a rival school’s ship; neither sounded too good. Yukari kept her phone out and scanned through the contacts list, quickly finding Erwin’s number. Glancing at her door, she decided to try calling the blond commander/radio operator, after all, there was no harm in trying to get in contact. Yukari heard the phone on the other end ring a couple of times before someone picked up.

            “Hello? Who is this?” The heavy German accent told Yukari this definitely _was not Erwin_.

            “My name is none of your concern! Who is this? Why do you have Erwin’s cell phone?!” Yukari demanded, glaring at her phone.

            “I am Rip Van Wrinkle. Now would you kindly tell me your name, else I do something regrettable?” The woman spoke as if she were of high authority, which she might have been, but Yukari couldn’t really tell.

            “Some call me Guderian. Since you seem keen on hiding your real name, that’s all you get.” She replied bitterly, still glaring at her phone.

            “My name is in fact Rip Van Wrinkle, you lady. I’m going to assume that by the name you gave, you are friends with our newest recruit. What was her name again?”

            “Eren? Erick? Schrödinger said her name began with an ‘R’ though, so I don’t know.” Another female voice responded to the question, though this one was clearly farther off than the woman with the phone.

            “Erwin you mean.” Yukari corrected, slowly trying to figure out what ship these women were from.

            “Ah, yes! Erwin it was!” The woman chirped, earning a mumble from the other, farther away woman.

            “What have you done to her? If you intend to hurt her, I will report you to the administration; also, as soon as I figure out what ship you are on, you can bet we are going to grab her back.”

            “Ship? Oh, you’re talking about that ‘Tankery’ sport thing! Silly girl, we’re not on a ship or even part of that! Right Zorin!?”

            Yukari stiffened; if they weren’t holding Erwin because they were a rival ship, then why _were_ they holding her? It didn’t make sense to Yukari…unless… “Hey, are you guys planning to do anything to Erwin?” She questioned, hoping to figure out what had befallen her friend.

            “Well, the Doctor already saw her, and Schrödinger seems to have already taken an interest in her, but I have no idea what the Major wants her role to be; we already have everything planned out.” The woman named ‘Rip’ seemed upset as she spoke, as if trying to figure out why they even had Erwin.

            “Could I speak to your Major then? Surely you can understand why I am concerned about my friend.” Yukari waited patiently hearing a little bit of an argument and some angry mumbling before someone came back on.

            “Hello? Who is this?”

            It was a male voice, and Yukari got the feeling that Erwin would hate this man just based on his voice. _Somebody give her the patients of a saint or something, because no one so far sounds like the type of person to get along with Erwin._ “Yes, hello, my name is Guderian, and, well, I believe you have one of my friends. She goes by the name Erwin.” Yukari spoke quickly and politely, getting to the point quickly.

            “Ah, yes, Guderian. Riko has mentioned you…”

            _Riko? Is that Erwin’s real name?_

            “…But, sadly, she cannot speak at the moment. I’m afraid she is…resting.” The man’s tone felt sinister to Yukari, who shivered before speaking.

            “Well, I assume you are the one referred to as ‘The Major’, is that correct?” A small hum confirmed Yukari’s suspicions and she continued, “while I do understand that you are holding her, and are probably treating her well,” Yukari tried to sound threatening, glaring at her phone again in hopes to get the point across (Even though she knew he couldn’t see) “I would like to talk to her as soon as possible. Whenever she wakes up, I request you tell her that Guderian called and would like to talk to her in private. Now, pardon my noseyness, but, WHAT IS SHE RESTING FROM?!” Yukari yelled, both agitated and concerned about her friend. If they were treating Erwin well enough that her health wasn’t in danger, then there was no reason for her to be resting.

            “Well, she needed a few…modifications, shall we say? After all, I don’t think anyone has ever thought that a werefox might be possible; but if we can make a werecat, why not?”

            Yukari stared in utter silence, not hearing what the man was saying, much too shocked; she only closed her phone and put it down when a beep had signaled that he had hung up. She sat there for a moment before standing up and putting on her usual recon outfit and sneaking out her window. The rest of the team had to know where she was going and why, after all, Erwin was their teammate, and just as important as everyone else.

* * *

 

            Miho opened her door and quickly shut it, minding her own business, when she suddenly heard a loud sneeze behind her. Whirling around, she saw Yukari standing in front of an open window covering her nose as if she had just sneezed; Miho relaxed at seeing her loader and smiled.

            “Yukari, what are you doing here? It’s late and this is no time for recon.” She stated quietly, noticing Yukari’s clothes.

            “I’m not doing recon; I’m going on a rescue mission. Erwin’s been kidnapped,” Yukari stated in a ‘matter-of-fact’ way, “and I’m going to get her back before she gets hurt!”

            Miho giggled and put her bag down, sitting on the edge of her bed; “Yukari, you know the rules don’t allow the other schools to harm her in anyway. Caesar told me they couldn’t find Erwin, but you know as I do she’s not in _real_ danger.” Miho tried to comfort her friend, but Yukari still looked upset.

            “But…she’s not _on a ship_ Nishizumi-san.” Yukari muttered, looking at the floor.

            “Eh?” Miho tilted her head in confusion; Erwin was either on another ship, or lost in their own ship somewhere. The latter seemed more dangerous, but didn’t explain Yukari’s behavior. “What do you mean Yukari?”

            “I mean she’s been kidnapped; as in _kidnapped kidnapped_ , not kidnapped to another ship.”

            Miho sat there for a minute trying to understand what Yukari was saying before it actually hit her like a brick wall being pushed by a truck that was on a train. “WHY DIDN’T YOU CALL THE COPS?! WHERE EVEN ARE WE GOING TO LOOK YUKARI, WE’RE ON A BOAT!” Miho yelled, suddenly _very_ concerned for Erwin’s well-being.

            “I don’t know! That’s why I’m going to look! You have to tell everyone else what is going on, but don’t let the police get involved until I know where those creeps are and where their holding Erwin!” Yukari stuttered, shrinking a bit at Miho’s outburst.

            “Alright, I’m sorry Yukari, it’s just…how did this even happen? Erwin isn’t one to be taken somewhere without a fight I’m sure, and she’s not likely to fall for a trick, so how did someone even grab her?” Miho stated, calming down a little, but still upset.

            “Well, first off: She was likely in her house, her room to be more specific; so it was only one person and they probably drugged her in some way. I just don’t know how they got in because they all keep the doors and gate locked until one of them comes home. Climbing the fence would be difficult, and getting to Erwin’s window and staying hidden once she was home would certainly be near impossible.” Yukari thought out loud. She knew that herself having decided to play a prank on the blond commander once; needless to say, hiding anywhere in Erwin’s room aside from the closet was pretty much impossible, as her room was filled with bags of fabric, little knick-knacks, and an assortment of other random things all stuffed into corners, even her laundry was only a pile in the corner near her closet. That being said, Yukari was still surprised when Erwin came home and told Yukari to remove herself from the blonds’ closet; Yukari was both startled and curious on how Erwin realized she was there.

            “I imagine that; Erwin must be rather neat and would probably notice a rug corner out of place.” Miho joked, trying to lighten the situation slightly. “Anyways, what’s your plan? We don’t even know where she is or who took her.”

            “I know who, sort of.” Yukari replied, perking up a little, “a woman name Rip Van Wrinkle, another woman named Zorin, probably another kid named Schrödinger, someone simply referred to as ‘The Doctor’, and then some guy referred to as ‘The Major’. Only five, plus probably a hundred guards or so; but I think those five are the only ones who could cause problems!”

            Miho nodded and handed Yukari a small device from under her bed. “It’s a tracker, I actually bought it for humor purposes, but since this is really important and we don’t know where she is…” Miho left it at that, knowing Yukari got the idea.

            “Thank you so much Nishizumi-san. I’ll find her, I promise.” Yukari smiled, heading over to the window.

            “Um, Yukari?”

            “Hmmm? What is it?”

            “Please, use the front door.”

            Yukari giggled and nodded, heading over to the front door and exiting the small apartment, leaving Miho to mull over the information she had just received.

* * *

 

            Yukari leapt onto the supply ship, even though she knew it would be a while before she got to land. She had to look everywhere. Every time a ship landed, she had to ask around, when a new ship with a different destination arrived she would board, when she reached a new landmass she departed, and then repeat. She relaxed slightly, breathing in the salty air and enjoying the sun; she was snapped out of her calm state by her phone vibrating, which she promptly picked up.

            “Hello, this is Guderian. Who is calling?” She used her soul name, knowing that the ones who kidnapped Erwin only knew as that.

            “Guderian, it’s Caesar.”

            “Oh! Lady Caesar, what’s the problem?” Yukari asked, already having a hunch on what she was going to say.

            “Erwin wasn’t at the store, any other ideas on where she might be?” Caesar’s tone sounded very concerned, it was clear she was beginning to worry about her blond teammate.

            Yukari stayed quiet for a minute and looked at the floor, shuffling her feet slightly. “Lady Caesar…Please, talk to Nishizumi-san. She’ll be able to tell you more.” Yukari hung up, not giving the Rome-loving girl a chance to respond.

* * *

 

            Yukari leapt off the school ship, waving farewell to Darjeeling and Orange Peko, both of whom were happy to see the tank fan and willing to help in her quest to find her friend. It had only been 37 hours since Erwin had gone missing; plus, or minus an unknown amount of time, seeing as she had been taken when no one was home. So far, Yukari had made it from the supply ship to St. Gloria School Ship. She had been found though, but once she explained the predicament, everyone was happy to help.

            “Remember, don’t stay out past dark!” Darjeeling called, waving politely to Yukari.

            “And don’t wander around alone! Especially in alley ways and such!” Orange Peko added, smiling sweetly.

            “I won’t forget! Thanks you guys!” Yukari called back happily, setting off into the city once the ship started to depart. “Okay, time to look around. I have to find a private detective or some group like that.” Yukari muttered, only to be interrupted by her phone.

            “Hello?”

            “First off: never hang up on me again. Secondly: if you have a suspicion about one of my teammates, tell me before the rest of us go running to the store and getting confused because we don’t understand the difference between silk and polyester.” It was Caesar, and she was very clearly _pissed_.

            “I see no difference but the price!”

Yukari tried to stifle her laughter as she heard Oryou yelling in the background. Erwin had tried to explain the differences to Yukari once. The most Yukari understood was that adding boning to a dress was like adding extra armor and a larger gun to the maus tank; made it more difficult to move and gave it a different shape.

            “Don’t laugh at us Guderian! Miho explained to us that you went looking for Erwin, but _you_ don’t even know where she is!” Caesar responded to the quiet laughter, growing more agitated. “What is the plan here? Do you even know?!”

            “Well, I’m looking.” Yukari muttered, passing a dark alley. She was sure she could feel someone watching her. “I got some names. I’m just concerned about what the Major guy is going to have the Doctor guy do to Erwin.” She looked back, but saw nothing unusual aside from the busy street.

            “Well, what do you plan to do if there are more people? Or if they brain wash her? Guderian…” Caesar was quiet for a minute, thinking of how to word her thoughts. “Yukari, you are only one person; a high school girl from Japan, running around the world looking for someone with fairly ordinary features. What if they change her appearance too much? Lengthen her air, dye it, take away her clothes, sell her to someone, keep her locked up.” Yukari stopped walking, surprised by Caesar’s words. The fellow loader was trying to sound normal, but Yukari was quite capable of hearing the sorrow in her voice.

            “I know that.” Yukari responded, after a few minutes of silence. “But, I’m not going by her appearance; I’m looking for her personality.” Yukari smiled, knowing it would be difficult to change the blond girl’s attitude. “I spoke to the Major guy over the phone, I really hope Erwin can get some patients, for that guy’s sake.”

            Caesar laughed quietly on the other end, clearly in a better mood thanks to Yukari’s little joke. “Well, let’s hope she’s safe until then.”

            “Right, and I won’t stop looking until I find her!”

            “Good luck on your mission Guderian, bring our radio man back safely.”

            Both girls hung up, a little less stressed, but still aware that their friend was in danger. Yukari resumed walking, she had no clue where she was going, but she made it looked like she knew _exactly_ where she was going. It worked well enough, those she bumped into apologized and left her alone, no shady figures approached her to see if she needed ‘help’. She soon made it to the edges of town, still unsure of where she was going and aware that her available excuses were running out.

_Erwin, please, hold on. We’ll find you._

* * *

 

            “So, this ‘Millennium’ group is expanding?”

            The woman was unnervingly calm; hands folded neatly and resting on her desk, chin resting against them, no emotion evident in her eyes. The man in front of her bore the same attitude, but the young lady standing next to the dark man was clearly concerned.

            “And this new person is named?” The woman behind the desk didn’t wait for a reply from either, they never lied to her when it came to such important information.

            “We are…unsure, to say the least ma’am.” The younger woman spoke, sounding very polite while she straightened up to stand at attention.

            “From what I saw, she prefers to be called Erwin.” The man replied. He knew no other information on this strange girl, or why the cruel group even decided they needed her so badly that they kidnapped her. It was too strange.

            “I see…” The woman behind the desk muttered, swiveling her chair to look out the window behind her. “When you two find this girl, bring her here. If she refuses or sides with Millennium, get rid of her. That is an order, understood?” She spun back around to face the two people.

            “Yes ma’am.”

            The man nodded and both left the dim office, allowing the older woman to think.

            “‘Erwin’, huh? Interesting name for a girl…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus this was a long chapter. Most of my chapters are only 4 or 5 pages long in a word document. This one is 11.


	3. Tolerances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and Yukari are not having a good time.

            Yukari continued along the dirt road, following it wherever it lead. She wouldn’t get into a car, and when one passed she would step to the side to avoid it. By now, she couldn’t use any excuse to avoid people who were walking along the path as well… not that there were any people. Still, Yukari preferred to air on the side of caution. She knew she would have to talk to someone sooner or later (and, quite frankly, she preferred later), but right now she was just looking for clues on her friend’s whereabouts. So far, there hadn’t been any hints what-so-ever; and even though she was probably looking in the wrong place she was determined to find a clue that she could bring to the police.

            Yukari knew Erwin didn’t have a habit of disappearing like she did, but the police would probably think the blond girl had just gotten lost in their ship or taken onto a different ship; these were very common occurrences and with no one really harmed it was easy to under-react in a serious situation.

            Yukari eventually got tired, and from the position of the moon in the sky, she realized it was sometime around 3AM; it would be best to sleep if she wanted to be able to find Erwin. Walking off the road, she quickly found an abandoned church on a small hill, and decided to stay there. She pulled a few boards off a broken window and crept inside, being careful of where she placed her feet in case the floor felt the need to cave in. She made it up to the alter and set up her bedroll, deciding it was best _not_ to make a fire as the whole church was made of old, dry wood. She sat down and munched on some crackers she had brought, thinking of what she would do once she found Erwin. Yukari was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn’t hear the rustling of fabric on wood.

* * *

 

            “Look out!” Erwin screeched, leaping out of her bed and crashing to the floor. She had just woken up from a dream where she, her team, and Yukari were in a desert filled with giant living cactuses, and the only weapons they had were water guns.

            “What even-?”

            “GYAH! Schrödinger! What are you doing here?!”

            “I was bored of course; nobody ever amuses me anymore. That dream was really weird though~.” The cat-boy chirped as Erwin stood up; her head hurt and so did her spine, but when you spontaneously got ears and a tail pain should be no surprise. She also suddenly felt _horribly_ sick.

            “Oh…oh god… I think I’m going to vomit….” Erwin muttered, covering her mouth and gagging.

            “What?! Why?! I haven’t done anything!”

            “I have made fatal error! I stood up too fast… get me a bag, or garbage can…my mouth tastes horribly…I hereby hate anesthesia.” Erwin stumbled around a bit, gripping the edge of the bed as though her life depended on it. Just as she was about to vomit on the floor, Schrödinger appeared right in front of her with a bag, handing it to her quietly. She grabbed the plastic bag from the boy and proceeded to empty the contents of her stomach (or lack thereof) into the bag. Her ears flattened and her tail drooped in embarrassment, blushing slightly as she muttered a quiet ‘ow’.

            “Is everyone okay? We heard a loud bang, what happened?” A tall, thin woman with glasses asked as she burst through the door, not even bothering to knock.

            “I had a nightmare and puked. Do you desire me to go into detail random human whose name I do not know?” Erwin asked as sarcastically as she could, considering her throat and mouth had just been burned by her own stomach acid.

            “Oh, well, I am Rip Van Wrinkle! You must be Erwin!” The tall woman replied. Erwin suddenly noticed a necklace that had a swastika in place of a pendant.

            “Yes I am Erwin; and that living tank behind you, who is…that?” The blond commander retorted, glaring at the strange person.

            “Oh, that’s just Zorin! She’s very strong and can invade people’s minds! She uses a way that’s different from my way though. I use ‘I think; therefore, I am’!” Schrödinger smiled, flicking one of his ears. The woman grunted a greeting, obviously not one for friendly chit-chat. Erwin just silently nodded, letting Zorin know she had heard. “Any ways, while you were asleep, I got you some new clothes!” The cat-boy giggled, motioning to a corner that had a chair with some clothes neatly folded on top of it. Erwin found that the small pile did not contain her coat, hat, or any of the boots she owned, much to her dismay.

            “Oh, um, thanks?” Erwin responded with a bit of confusion. She wasn’t sure whether to be grateful to him for getting her clothes, or concerned that he likely stole them from somewhere.

            “It was no trouble. But the Major didn’t like your old green and white uniform, so he gave you a new one~!” Schrödinger stated happily, teleporting the short distance to the chair and back to her bed with the pile of clothing.

            “Okay…” Erwin muttered, taking the clothes that had been selected for her. “If you all could leave for a few minutes; I’ll get dressed…I suppose.”

            “Oh, that’s right! You went to an all-girls school!” Schrödinger beamed, practically skipping out the door. “Come on Rip! Zorin! Let’s let young Miss Erwin get dressed~!”

             Once the door clicked shut, Erwin ducked under the covers and changed as quickly as possible. It was a little difficult to say the least; she had trouble with the black stockings, mostly due to her tail. The long-sleeved-button-up shirt they gave her wasn’t much trouble, being the only white part of the new outfit; she had more difficulty with the buttons than she thought she would, deciding to leave the ones on the sleeves undone out of frustration. The skirt that was provided was also black, it had a top that clung to her hips and forced her to tuck in her shirt, before the black garment extended into a flowing skirt that ended just above her knees. Once she finished with those she clipped on a pair of black suspenders adjusting them until she was comfortable, and she finished with the shoes. She was shocked to find that they were a pair of dress flats her mother had bought her not too long ago, but put them on none-the-less.

            Once she was done she shuffled over to the door and pulled it open a crack, noting that only a couple of soldiers were outside her door; yet Schrödinger, Rip Van Wrinkle, and Zorin were nowhere to be seen. One of the guards saw her and smiled; he was either trying to be friendly and failing horribly, or trying to be terrifying, in which case he was succeeding. Regardless, Erwin ducked back into her room and hid by the bed, not liking anything that was happening.

            “Really, I just want to go home…”

            The clacking of shoes on the metal floor alerted her that someone was drawing near. She perked her ears to try and listen better, identifying the voice of the Major, and the heavy footsteps of the Captain. She was hardly surprised when the two men entered the room, with Schrödinger in tow.

             “See! Told you she was awake!”

            “Go jump off a cliff kitty-boy.” Erwin hissed, glaring at the three males.

            “Now, now, that’s no way to talk to your superior Miss Erwin.” The Major commented, smiling in his usual way. Erwin Growled quietly, but let the larger man continue talking; if Schrödinger was her superior, then whoever his superior was must have had the patience of a stone wall. “You will be joining the Werewolf division, Schrödinger and the Captain are your superiors, you listen to them. But If I say something that contradicts what they said, you listen to me, understand?”

            “Oh yes, great king of jerks everywhere. You know, it’s people like you that give people like me a bad name.” Erwin replied in the most sarcastic way possible. She knew she had to listen, but if they gave her orders with even the slightest bit of a loophole, she would exploit it.

            “Good. This room is yours temporarily, at least for another day or so until your permanent room is finished.”

            “Your room will be next to mine Fräulein!” Schrödinger smirked, skipping over to her.

            “Since when was I Fräulein?” Erwin questioned, not sure how else to respond.

            “Since right now of course! We are going to be best friends and do lots of fun things together, okay Fräulein?!” Schrödinger chirped happily, suddenly hugging Erwin.

            “Um…Sure…Fun.” Erwin muttered, not even trying to hide her hatred for the current situation. Her friends and she, herself, weren’t ones for hugs; and even if they did hug it was very brief and filled with lots of jumping and being shockingly girly. _Nobody_ was allowed to know about such instances.

            “We also heard that you got a little sick, is that correct?”  The Major interjected, drawing the attention of the two children.

            “Yes that is true. My spine and head still hurt too, whatever pain medication you gave me seems to have worn off.” Erwin replied, just because she didn’t like these people and intended to be as recalcitrant as possible didn’t mean that she hoped they cared enough to make the pain go away.

            “That’s strange. Dilauded usually lasts longer and works well.”

            “The hell is that?” Erwin tilted her head. She had never heard of such a medication before, but clearly it didn’t work for her.

            “How many Ascedominophin do you take when you have a headache?”

            Erwin stared at Schrödinger, perplexed by his question. “Most of the time, only one; sometimes two if it’s really bad. Why?”

            The cat boy suddenly burst into laughter, nearly falling off the bed as Erwin yelled at him, not understanding what the blond boy found so funny. “No wonder that Regline stuff didn’t work!” He gasped between his laughter, trying to make sure it was clear. “Major! We tried to kill a gnat with a bazooka!” He finally began to calm down and Erwin just stared at him with a look that clearly read _‘what are you babbling about?’_ which the cat-boy was happy to clear up. “You are drug naïve, Dilauded is a very strong pain killer for people with a high drug tolerance.”

            “So you guys went overkill on the painkillers.” Erwin replied, clearly displeased.

            “Yes, sorry Fräulein.” Schrödinger apologized, finally calming down enough that he could talk normally.

            “Whatever. Let’s just not do that again, okay?”

            Everyone nodded in agreement, knowing that making the same mistake would likely cause problems in the future, and they were determined to have Erwin on their side. Erwin reached up to adjust her hat, quickly remembering it wasn’t there; leaving her hand to swipe at empty air. She huffed quietly, glaring at the floor while her tail lashed behind her. A soft ‘plop’ made her look up; her bed, which had previously been empty, now had a red arm band with an all-too familiar symbol placed on it. A low growl rumbled from within her throat, and she didn’t even try to hide the glare that she shot at the Major.

            “Now, now; you are a member of Millennium, you must wear the same mark as the rest of us.” The Major smiled, resulting in Erwin growling louder. She reluctantly picked up the arm band, holding it between her fingers as if it were a dirty rag, before she slid it on her left arm, pinning it there with a safety pin that had been attached to the small red band.

            She stared at it for a moment before glaring at the Major again, her ears folded back so far that they almost vanished. The man simply smiled and left her room, deserting her with the annoying cat boy and the silent giant.

            Riko never thought she would have to live up to her soul name any more than right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real talk though: I am like a gnat with drugs. I actually had a surgery once, for health reasons, and they gave me a much-too-strong pain killer, and then decided to give me an anti-nausea medicine that only works fro people who are undergoing chemotherapy.  
> I was not undergoing chemotherapy.  
> So it didn't work.


End file.
